starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дагоба
|xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция=50,250 световых лет |длительностьдня=23 часа |длительностьгода=341 день |класс= |диаметр= |атмосфера=кислородная смесь |климат=влажный |гравитация= |местность=болота, джунгли |вода= |интерес= |флора= |фауна= |виды= |другиевиды= |язык=Основной галактический |правительство= |население= |название местных= |города= |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика * Конфедерация Независимых Систем * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Новая Республика }} Дагоба ( ) — планета системы Дагоба Внешнего кольца. Уединенный мир болот и лесов служил убежищем гранд-мастеру Ордена джедаев Йоде во время изгнания, но других разумных форм жизни не имел. География Дагоба — это суровая, влажная планета, практически полностью покрытая топями, перемежающимися с душными лесами. На планете очень мало открытых источников воды: воду обеспечивает основная среда планеты — болота, хотя значительное пространство покрыто илом. На Дагоба обитают многие создания, такие, как болотные летуны, дракозмеи, наджи, слины, винные змеи и болотные слизни. Примером флоры могут служить ворчащие деревья и мясоцветы. На планете отсутствуют развитые цивилизации. История Открытие и исследование За сотни лет до Войн клонов джедай Минч сразился с могущественным тёмным джедаем, лидером культа бфасши, и победил его на этой дикой планете. Энергия темного джедая впиталась в среду, впервые отравив ее силой темной стороны. Первое официальное исследование Республикой Дагобы прошло в 39 ДБЯ. В начале 22 ДБЯ, как раз перед началом Войн Клонов, исследовательская группа Республики под началом Халки Фор-Ден высадилась на Дагоба с целью изучить местную флору и фауну. К несчастью, Халка Фор-Ден и ее группа погибли на Дагоба, не успев покинуть планету. Вероятно, в связи с началом Войн клонов, на их сигналы о бедствии не обращали внимания до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Нескольким выжившим пришлось растить своих детей каннибалами. Когда разразились Войны Клонов, мастер-джедай Йода оперативно отреагировал на обнаружение мастером Кеноби потерянной планеты Камино за пределами Внешнего Кольца. Он понял, что, если Камино была удалена из Архивов джедаев, должны существовать и другие подобные планеты. Он обнаружил тридцать семь «потерянных» планет, одной из которой была Дагоба. Во время Войн Клонов Йода стал слышать голос Квай-Гона Джинна, который сказал ему отправиться на Дагоба, чтобы получить ответы. Там Йода вошёл в пещеру Тёмной Стороны, где его видением стало будущее истребление джедаев. После этого началось испытание Йоды на готовность обучаться секретам слияния с Силой после смерти. Изгнание Йоды thumb|left|200px|Йода отправляется в изгнание на Дагоба В начале Великого истребления джедаев Йода отправился в добровольное изгнание в болота Дагоба после поединка с Дартом Сидиусом. Он решил задолго до этого, что в случае неудачи отправится туда. Выбрав планету, которая «не существует» и жизнь в мире, наполненном Живой Силой, Йода оставался необнаруженным. Он устроил себе жилище неподалеку от пещеры, которая способствовала сокрытию присутствия светлой стороны. Таш Арранда и Зак Арранда встретили Йоду на Дагоба, но он решил не обучать их искусству джедаев, объяснив это тем, что ожидает другого ученика. Впоследствии Арранды участвовали в спасении потомков выживших членов группы, пропавшей в 22 ДБЯ, освободив Дагоба от тех, кто был наиболее близок к «разумной цивилизации» за всю историю планеты. Есть еще один Скайуокер thumb|200px|X-wing Скайуокера, затонуший в Дракозмеином болоте В 3 ПБЯ во время Галактической Гражданской Войны на обледенелой планете Хот Люка Скайуокера посетил призрак Оби-Вана Кеноби, который поручил ему отыскать Йоду на Дагоба, чтобы он мог обучиться навыкам джедаев. Скайуокер отправился на Дагоба на своем X-wing'е Т-65 вместе с Р2-Д2 после окончания битвы на Хоте. Из-за жесткой посадки X-wing Люка оказался наполовину погруженным в болото, и сердитый и раздраженный Люк встретил странное создание, оказавшееся Йодой. В ходе изнуряющих тренировок Люк обучился контролю и могуществу Силы. thumb|left|150px|[[Люк Скайуокер обучается у Йоды]] Многие методы обучения, которые Люк узнал на Дагоба, он позднее применял в Академии джедаев на Явине-4. Скайуокер также вошел в пещеру, где был побежден темный джедай, чтобы испытать себя, и там ему было видение, в котором он сражается с образом Дарта Вейдера с лицом Люка под маской, намекающее как на родство с Вейдером, так и на его грядущее искушение тёмной стороной. Позднее, во время обучения, Скайуокеру открылось видение страданий Хана Соло, Леи Органы и Чубакки на Беспине. В итоге он преждевременно бросил тренировки, пообещав Йоде, что вернется завершить их. Люк вернулся в 4 году ПБЯ, но успел лишь в последний раз поговорить с Йодой перед его смертью. Йода дал понять Люку, что тот не единственный Скайуокер. После этого тот встретился с духом Оби-Вана и тот рассказал ему о сестре. Вмешательство джедаев Новая Республика основала базу на Горе Йоды в 5 ПБЯ Люк Скайуокер вернулся на Дагоба в 9 ПБЯ, на этот раз пережив видение о прошлом в пещере и обнаружив управляющий маячок темного джедая. Еще раз он вернулся в 13 ПБЯ вместе со своей возлюбленной, Каллистой Минг, надеясь восстановить ее связь с Силой. В 14 ПБЯ сила тёмной стороны была выкачана Последователями Рагноса. Это предположительно уничтожило всю тёмную энергию, но, по-видимому, она вернулась, когда Скипетр Рагноса был уничтожен или же восстановилась самостоятельно. В 22 ПБЯ Энакин Соло вместе с Икритом, Тахири Вейлой, Алдиром Локеттом, Пекхамом и Р2-Д2 прибыли на Дагоба, поскольку Энакина мучили видения, в которых он был темным джедаем, так сказалось его родство с небезызвестным Дартом Вейдером. Пережив встречи с опасной местной фауной, Энакин и его спутники наконец достигли той пещеры, где годами раньше побывал Люк. Там Энакину открылись его сомнения, но он преодолел их. В 36 ПБЯ гранд-мастер Люк Скайуокер отправил рыцарей-джедаев Тахири, Лубакку и Тезара Себатайна на Дагоба для медитации в изгнании. Они считались угрозой безопасности джедаев, поскольку трое Присоединившихся передавали информацию джедаев Арин Дро Тул во время Роевой войны. Люк сказал им, что однажды он призовет их, когда почувствует, что они готовы вернуться в Орден, и они не должны покидать планету, пока не почувствуют этот зов. За кулисами thumb|251px|Съёмки сцены на Дагоба Дагоба (священный холм) — пирамидальный холм (башня) для хранения сакральных реликвий буддизма. Предполагалось, что планета появится в одной из сцен в «Мести ситхов», но эпизод был вырезан в экранной версии, оставшись в DVD-релизе. В Эпизоде V Люк замечает, что «в этой планете есть что-то знакомое». Это могло быть намеком на неизвестные идеи о юности Люка, которые впоследствии не были использованы. Поскольку ничего больше об этом не известно, возможно Люк ссылается на видения, которые открывались ему на Татуине или на присутствие Йоды, которое он мог почувствовать младенцем на Полис-Масса. Появления * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * «Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II» * «Domain of Evil» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * «Vader's Quest 1» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * * ''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook» * «Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * ''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * ''Light and Dark'' * «Наследник Империи» * «Последний приказ» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * Меч тьмы * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Новое восстание» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» }} Неканоничные появления * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * «Return of the Ewok» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars: Demolition» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: Visions of the Blade» * «LEGO Star Wars: Хроники Йоды» Источники * ''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1980) * ''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1982) * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) * «Star Wars Word Puzzles» * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Lightsaber Dueling Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Classic Campaigns» * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * * * * * * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * ''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * «Антология рас» * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * * «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary» * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * * * * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * Путь джедая: Руководство для постигающих Силу * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * * * * * «The Making of The Empire Strikes Back» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Источник могущества» }} Внешние ссылки * * * * * * Локации Дагоба Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Болотистые планеты Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа